


For my friends

by ScreamIntoTheVoid



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamIntoTheVoid/pseuds/ScreamIntoTheVoid
Summary: I know ur out there fam u better read this





	1. My best bud (god that sounds cheesy)

Hey you. Yeah you. You're like the coolest person ever. Ur funny ur interesting ur gosh dang fun to be around. If I had a penny for every time you werent cool I'd have zero pennies. Ur art is good. Ur laugh cool. Ur kitten sneeze is adorable. Fam u real cool. Ur responsible fam. U get stuff done. U deal with ur par*nts every day that gotta take some skill. Plus u gay and gay is Great. U read my email about dropping a lamp on my head. U are reading this right now and therefore know I got oil paint all over my shower curtain and can't get it off. Help me plz. My moms going to kill me.


	2. My fellow crime committee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read this to your lizard

You know who u are. Ur cool too. Stale memes are better than fresh. Ur glasses are cool. Shrek is love Shrek is life. We'll get Girlfriends someday I promise. My dude, I wish I had a lizard child as good as yours. I would have written more if you acCEPTED MY FRIGGIN ANIMAL JAM FRIEND REQUEST


	3. Our lord and savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🤟🙏❤️💖😞🙏🤟👍☕️😏🍵😏☕️😔

Wow fam. I'm in awe. Ur hair is vry floaty. Floof. U Datin my bestie break their heart and I'll rip out yours. ☺️ On another note fam, ur calm collected responsible insert cooler adjectives here just sayin that fam. Ur so nice. Honestly. U have a guaranteed invite to my wedding.


End file.
